Implants
General Implant Information :Implants, sometimes referred to as 'Augmentations', are enhancements you can add to your character to upgrade his abilities far beyond that of a normal human. Implants can range from cybernetic body parts, to thermal vision and enhanced speed. The only limitation to which of Dystopia's Implants you can use is which Augmentation Class you choose. Each Implant uses up a certain number of 'slots', and each class has a limited number of these slots, meaning you must carefully pick and choose which implants you wish your character to have. Note that the Implants are classified into two categories.. Head Implants, and Body Implants.. The light class has the most 'Head' Slots, where as the heavy has the most 'Body' Slots. Most(all?) implants will also use a special resource called 'Energy'. Each class has the same ammount of 'energy'(50), and overuse or unecessary usage of implants will likely result in your energy depeleting to zero and you being stuck with only your wits and your gun. Likely energy will recharge over time. Also, one of the implants gives you more energy. :We expect the Implant system to be one of Dystopia's more interesting and Distinguishing features that truly seperatetes it from all the other drivel out there, much the same way we think Cyberspace will.. :] .. :We know what some of the implants do, but others are a little more obscure. Please remember that since these screenshots were released, any given implant may have been modified, removed, or combined with another. This is just what we know so far, and it's very tentative. It's pretty much certain that implants have been added, as well. :A screenshot of the Implant Selection in the early alpha can be found here. Note that the implant called TADS has been confirmed REMOVED from Dystopia. TADS once stood for 'Target Aquisition and Deployment System'. We don't know what it USED to do but we speculate it was sort of an Auto-Aim implant. Probably removed for obvious reasons. ---- Known Head Implants The head implants go in your head or connect to the head in some manner. Typically, head implants are looked upon as 'recon' implants or implants that improve visual sight or allow more combat awareness through the HUD or sounds(Such as the Sound Wave Triangulator). Since the light gets the most head slots, it fits with his 'stealthy', 'scout' archtype. Cortex Bomb Once you get down to a certain level of health, the Cortex Bomb activates. If you are not healed after a certain period of time, or you are slain by the enemy, your head blows up. Yes, you heard us right. Apparently this implant deals quite a bit of damage to surrounding enemies. Don't expect it to be super cheap however, as it makes an audible sound of some sort that nearby players can hear and identify when your health drops low enough. Cyberdeck This implant lets you hack into cyberspace. UPDATE: Once thought to only be available to the Light Class, the Cyberdeck is obtainable by the Medium as well and possibly even the heavy. The Cyberdeck itself isn't actually an upgrade made to the head so much as a sort of 'board' that stores the 'Deckers' programs and limits his abilities in Cyberspace. The actual inferface port through which the Decker connects to Cyberspace with is the part that connects to the head, through the CyberDeck. In either case, we don't know if there will be some kind of visible 'Cyberdeck' on Deckers or not, but in either case, access to the games cool Cyberspace world will be available to users of this Implant. IFF Identify Friendly Foe. When this is enabled, you will be able to read allies health, armor, general condition, and even allow you to see which Implants he is using. It works by drawing 'reticles' or 'boxes' over your allies AND foes, green for allies, red for enemies. This strategic implant also works in tandem with the TAC scanner(See TAC Scanner for details). UPDATE: It is now known that all players automatically have the IFF. SWT Sound Wave Triangulator. If an opponent makes any kind of noise, this implant picks up their general location and paints them on your radar. Rumor has it that it may be able to do more than that. Supposedly, one will be able to see footsteps through walls, if they are close enough. The SWT is countered by the Sound Suppressor however. This may be a popular pick among those who like to know where their enemy is at all times, or at the least have the best possible chance not to be cought with their pants down. Thermal Vision By toggling this implant on, you can see any and all persons in your visual range with a sort of reddish/purplish glow. This can make finding enemies easier, allow you to target them easier, and even more importantly, it allows you to see lights using the Stealth suit! ---- Known Body Implants Body implants can be a wide variety of things. Replaced cybernetic arms and legs, skin-grafted dermal plating, and a multitude of other things. The heavy has access to the most Body Implant slots, allowing him to really juice up with all kinds power. Mediplant This implant costs energy to use (as most implants do), and slowly regenerates lost health for both the user and any team mates in his local area. The downside to this implant is of course that you must wait for your health to rejuvinate back to full and that is costs you precious energy. Leg Boosters The leg booster implant allows you to jump higher. To charge up a boosted jump you press and hold the jump key. The longer you hold the key, the higher the jump will be and also the higher the energy cost. Dystopia is rumored to contain alot of roof-to-roof fighting, which we can all certainly agree sounds very cool! The Leg boosters will also be very important for Lights, allowing them to fly around the level quickly, or quickly get up to an enemy and stab him with his melee weapon. TAC Scanner A very tactical implant. This device costs a certain ammount of energy to use and essentially 'pings' the surrounding area and shows you enemies on your radar. On the Gamestah review it was said to be able to detect enemies even behind walls. Even cooler than this, the TAC Scanner works in tandem with your friends IFF and shows them the radar information you gain from using the TAC scanner! Obviously this will be a must have for the organized, team-oriented clan scene. Sound Suppressor You will be completely silent. The sounds both of walking and firing are completely muffled when using Sound Supression. The only thing the opponent will be able to hear is the sound of your bullets ripping through his body and ricocheting off the wall behind him! Said to work even with the Minigun, the SOund Supressor will quickly become a favorite of the Stealth buffs, allows you to sneak around unheard(Even by the SWT), and silenty take our your enemies without them being the wiser. Stealth Suit A very exciting implant. The Stealth Suit is currently only available to the Light Class, but grants the user temporary invisibility. Said to work in the same fashion as the Cloaking Device the Predator used from the movies, the Stealth Suit renders you more invisible depending on how much you move around. You shimmer and flicker more when moving, but if you stay still long enough, your virtually invisible and your enemies will be helpless to find you or shoot at you. When being hit by weapon fire a shimmer similar to that when moving appears. The Thermal Vision Implant will display , so the Stealth Suit wont be without drawbacks.